elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Modified Mono-Death Rush
Overview Edit This is the deck I personally use quite frequently; and although seemingly simple, it can still manage to pull you out of some tough spots. I find that this deck has worked very well in PvP. The Cards Edit Mark: Death 30 Card Deck: 7 Bone Pillar 6 Death Pendulum 4 Bone Dragon 6 Poison 5 Mummy 1 Skull Shield 1 Arsenic Take note that if you plan on upgrading these cards to use for the long haul, it's better to trade out the 6 Elite Mummy for 6 Flesh Recluse, because Flesh Recluse do 6 Damage for a cost of 3 Quanta, while the Elite Mummy does only 5 Damage for the same cost. The only time Mummies are beneficial is if you're up against a Time user that likes to spam you with Reverse Time. They would be forced to use Reverse Time on your Mummies twice in order to send it back to your hand, because using Reverse Time on a Mummy turns it into a Pharaoh. That sort of scenario does not present itself enough to make Mummies worth upgrading. So it's much better to use the Mummies when playing 'unupgraded' Matches, but Flesh Recluse for matches that do allow for upgraded cards. The 1 extra Damage is always worth it. Strategy Edit The idea is to get your creatures out on the field as fast as possible; thus causing great damage very early in the game. With 13 cards supplying quanta, you should usually start the match with about 2-4 of either Bone Pillar or Death Pendulum, meaning you should be able to build up your quanta fairly quickly and send out creatures within the first couple turns, if not the very first. Poison is a great help in so many ways. if you get a bad draw and end up not getting as many quanta generating cards as you would have hoped for, then Poison acts as a sort of substitute in the beginning turns. It's a wonderful investment early on, for 1 quanta you poison the opponent for 2 damage throughout the rest of the match. And all that damage builds up big time. Additionally, if you encounter a shield of some sort, the poison always bypasses it. Normally you'll end up sending out your Mummies first, as well as Poison, which is more potent used early on. Mummies already dish out some great damage anyway. 5 Damage for the price of 4 Death quanta, which aint too shabby. As the game progresses, you'll gradually gain enough to start bringing your Bone Dragons into play, which pretty well ends your opponents within the next few turns since they're already drunk on Poison and have had to deal with Mummies in the early game. Now for the table turners, as I like to call them. Arsenic is an incredible weapon to work with. The earlier you put it into play, the more of a pain it'll be in the long run for your opponent, unless they Steal it or destroy it. The Poison adds up over time by 1 Damage. I often like to think of Poison as if it were Immaterial Creatures that do Spell Damage. The thought of something like that would be unreal, but that's precisely what Poison does. It's super cheap too. Some people like to use Bone Wall in Death Decks, but I personally find that the Skull Shield is a life saver when you're facing growing creatures and others with crippling attack damage but very little HP. Bone Shield will reduce some of those retaliating forces to mere 1 Damage Skeletons with a bit of luck. The percent chance that the Skull Shield will activate is .5 - HP. Great against stuff like Pheonix, that have 7 Damage, but a measly 1HP. Another great thing about the Skull shield? It doesn't matter if the opposing creature is Immaterial of not; it's not exempt from the effects of Skull shield. If its Immaterial, and the shield works, it'll just turn into an Immaterial Skeleton. Weaknesses Edit Aether Stall builds can be a bit of a hassle for rush builds like this, because they will constantly use Dimensional Shields to protect themselves from harm, so whatever you have on the field becomes temporarily useless. That's not to say your incredible build up of poison won't be putting the hurt of them, but sometimes it's just not enough if you haven't done enough direct damage with your creatures beforehand. It's especially annoying when Aether users use Fractal on the Dimensional Shields. Because this build does not have any cards that can destroy permanents, often times the weapons and shields of an opponent can prove to be a bit of a pain. Of course we all know, the only downside to poison is obviously Purify. But seeing as the unupgraded Purify can only be used by Water types, you usually won't encounter too many of them. And if you do, then you've got enough Poison to overwhelm them anyway. Just be careful how you use your poison. Sometimes it's better to bait the opponent by using only 1 Poison if you think they've got a Purify up their sleeve, at which point you can bombard them with Poison til they can't see straight. Category:Decks Category:Death